Yes Man Way
by DarkStarr7713
Summary: AU Greg Lestrade is an MI6 officer working undercover at the orders of his boss, Mycroft Holmes. His mission? Watch over baby brother. CONTAINS SLASH AND SPOILERS FOR SERIES 2.
1. Chapter 1

**AN: My first story in the Sherlock verse… Should be fun! This was written at the insistence of IBedToDreamAndDiffer, and who was I to refuse? This is an AU. Before HotB, but will contain SPOILERS! The idea is that Lestrade is an MI6 officer and Mycroft is his boss,(but you got that from the summary!) Sherlock DOESN'T know, and right now, the POV is Lestrade's, writing in a journal and such... That's all you need to know for now! ^^ **

13 March

I'd just finished writing up another case report when my phone rang. I groaned. Even as a field agent I wasn't as bothered as I am now. If the pay wasn't good then I wouldn't even be here right now. Sharron hadn't liked the move. Always complained about it. 'Course she never agreed with my job anyway. Contrary to Sherlock's belief, I did know that my wife had been sleeping around. I'm not stupid… and that's why I got stuck with this assignment for 5+ years. Because I was **too **good. Good enough to become Mycroft's "yes man".

-Mycroft bloody fucking Holmes. A right posh git and his brother's no different. This journal is the only reason I can handle this assignment some days. Allows me to say what I can't, you know? Like how I absolutely hate how Mycroft has the power to just pluck me out of an important job and stick me "undercover" as a DI to basically BABYSIT HIS DAMN BROTHER! Something's going on though… something big. I don't know who Moriarty is, but if he's got Mycroft all bothered and angry, well, God help us all. -

So I picked up the phone. "Hello?" I groaned. I heard a faint chuckle on the other line.

"Good morning to you too, Agent Way." I rolled my eyes. Always so official-sounding, even at four o'clock in the fucking morning. Of course, him being the British Government, he has to be.

"Yes sir?"

"I've got a mission for you. Very important." I sighed. Probably something along the lines of getting Sherlock out of trouble.

"Yes sir?"

"Sherlock and Dr. Watson have gotten themselves into a spot of trouble and they'll need your help. Can you make it?" Can I make it? NO! I'm on holiday for the first time in forever! John can handle it! But with Mycroft Holmes, no is never an answer. He wasn't really asking anyway. Just common courtesy, manners and the like.

"Yes sir. Not a problem, sir."

"Good." Oh, damn it all! I could _hear _his smug smile! "The car's just outside waiting for you." A dial tone signified the end of the conversation. As I got dressed, I cursed myself for picking this job. If I was actually a stupid DI, I wouldn't have all these annoyances! But, no. I wanted to follow in my dad's footprints… Who am I kidding? As much as I hate this job…. I love it just as much.


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: Here's Chapter 2. Sorry it's so short, it felt right to cut it off here. Oh, I forgot to do this in Chapter 1, but this story is DISCLAIMED! **

16 March

God fucking damn! That was the worst assignment since that one time in Singapore… Hallucinogenic gas, bloody huge dogs… The worst was meeting up with Mycroft afterwards. Well, I say meet… It was actually communicating via text.

_Job well done, Agent Way. –MH_

_Thank you, sir. –GW_

_Any problems, Agent Way? –MH _Like how I had a mini panic attack when I thought Sherlock knew?

_No. –GW_

_Good man. –MH_

It was that moment when I knew that he had known about project H.O.U.N.D.. He was testing me. I sometimes wonder if that's how he gets his entertainment. Letting me, a trained MI6 officer, make a fool of myself. And I let him…. 


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: WARNING! This hasn't been brit-picked and I can't bring myself to care. ^-^ If I made any mistakes and it bugs you, review and I'll change it. If not, well, shit's gonna stay how it is. I google mapped the locations, so… blame them for retardedness. =D **

17 March

This time Mycroft called. He rarely calls, lessens the chance of Sherlock finding out by overhearing. Jim Moriarty. Class A criminal. Escaped under Mycroft's watch. Now headed for Sherlock. Mycroft sounded worried. You must understand, he NEVER sounds worried. Not even when his brother had OD'd on cocaine.

We're screwed.

~*~ REAL TIME POV ~*~

Greg Lestrade's phone rang. Picking it up, he silently prayed that it wasn't work. He'd just got home….

"Lestrade."

"Sir, there's been a murder on Horse Guards Road."

"Alright, I'll be there in five." There was a cough on the other end.

"Sir?" Lestrade frowned.

"Yes, Donovan?"

"Well, sir," There was a pause. "The murder's left a message for the Freak. You'll need to call him in." Lestrade scowed and hung up. No matter how many times he corrected her, she insisted on calling Sherlock a freak. He rubbed his temple as he pressed 2 on his speed dial. He could _feel _the headache forming already. On the third ring, someone answered.

"Hello?"

"John."

"Greg! Something interesting for Sherlock, then?" Lestrade smiled. He liked the army doctor. He really made Greg's job easier. He heard someone yelling in the background, a scuffle, and then,

"Excellent! Where?" Lestrade rolled his eyes. Eager bastard.

"Horse Guards Road." And before Sherlock could continue, Lestrade hung up.

"Crazy sods." Lestrade muttered as he got into his car and drove to Horse Guards. Not ten minutes after Greg had arrived at the scene, Sherlock came, leaping out of a cab, with John lagging behind. Sherlock made a beeline towards him.

"Has anyone touched anything?" He demanded.

"Don't really know, Sherlock. Just got here myself." Lestrade said with a shrug. Sherlock scowled and walked to the scene. John gave an apologetic smile and followed him. Greg just rolled his eyes and went over to put on his gear. He saw Sally approach him. Rather than listen to her complain, he cut her off with a question.

"What do we got?"

"Male, 46, 6'1" tall with dark brown hair. Bleeding from the head and chest. Anonymous tip to the location. No witnesses. That's all we got before the Freak barged in."

"Sally…" he growled. She scoffed and walked away. He quickly made his way towards the body so he could gather as much information from Sherlock before he became enthralled with the note from the killer, but when he looked down at the body, he paused, much like how Sherlock and John had. It looked like, no…. Mycroft?

**AN: MUHAHAHAHAHAHA! I REGRET NOTHING. **


	4. Chapter 4

**AN: Being evil is just too much fun! :3**

"It's not him." Sherlock muttered, seeming to read Greg's mind. "Hair was colored postmortem. Amazing likeness though."

"Moriarty?" John asked. Alarm bells rang out in Greg's head.

"Possibly, John." Sherlock answered, now peering over the body. After 15 minutes of shuffling around, looking through pockets and such, Sherlock stood up.

"The man was a CEO of a company, something fulltime. Has a younger sister of which he cares for, no other family. Pictures in his wallet. Only of the man and another, but not wife, there's no ring, so, not married. He was a, workaholic, I believe the term is? On a diet, this man is practically Mycroft's twin. Heart taken out postmortem. Cause of death was the bullet in his brain. Shot from behind. Good day, Lestrade."

"See you later, Greg." Said John with a wave. Greg nodded in response. Next to the body was an ominous message written out in what seemed to be blood.

'_The game has just begun._

_Call Sherlock. _

_I've got a riddle for him!_

_MikeEchoEchoTango!'_

**AN: I realize the code is RIDICOUSLY easy and Sherlock could beast through that like no one's business. I am lazy, so pretend it's something REALLY hard… :D**


End file.
